


Falco nero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco autolesionista [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e drabble con Sasuke protagonista.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Falco autolesionista [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464481
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: SasuNaru: un bacio rubato sul campo di battaglia.

Baci improvvisi

“Non voglio mai più combattere con un caldo come questo” si lamentò Naruto. Era steso per terra con le braccia e le gambe aperte, respirando affannosamente, segnato dal sudore.

“Mi spiego, con la potenza che hai ottenuto, come fai a ridurti così? Doveva essere un gioco da ragazzi per noi” borbottò Sasuke. Era seduto accanto a lui e si stava fasciando il braccio sporco di sangue.

Naruto gli rispose: “Con l’avanzare delle nuove tecnologie, l’ordine naturale delle cose e la potenza del chakra vengono rimessi in discussione”.

“Insomma barano” si lamentò Sasuke.

Naruto ridacchiò.

“Un Hokage non deve perdere neanche di fronte al più astuto degl’inganni” sussurrò.

Sasuke si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra, guardandolo arrossire.

“A me sembri sempre il solito ingenuo” ribatté. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò.

“Tu devi smetterla di baciarmi a tradimento! Dattebayo!” sbraitò Naruto, dimenando i pugni chiusi sulla testa.


	2. Corroso dalla vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.  
> Parole: 239  
> Prompt: 2. “Non sai niente di me!”

Corroso dalla vendetta

“Non sai niente di me!” gridò Sasuke, serrando i pugni.

Kakashi si passò la mano sulla mascherina nera che gli copriva la metà inferiore del viso, accarezzandosi il mento.

“Oh, so anche troppo di quelli come te. La vendetta finirà per distruggerti. Ucciderai un nemico dopo l’altro, ma quella sensazione di vuoto e disperazione non scomparirà. Ti porterà soltanto alla morte” rispose.

Sasuke chinò il capo, digrignando i denti.

“Sono vissuto in un’epoca peggiore di questa. Ho visti tanti uomini forgiati solo dalla vendetta. Non uno di loro è rimasto in vita.

In compenso hanno solo portato morte e distruzione a coloro che amavano”. Proseguì Kakashi.

Sasuke cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno al viso, ma Kakashi gli afferrò la mano, bloccandolo.

“Non ti sto insegnando a combattere o a usare i fulmini per questo.

Io e te siamo stati più fortunati di molti altri” disse Kakashi.

“In cosa saremmo stati fortunati?” sibilò Sasuke, con la voce carica di astio.

Kakashi indicò con la testa una foto che rappresentava lui stesso intento ad abbracciare il Team 7.

< Lo so che la tua famiglia è stata spazzata via quando eri solo un bambino. Ora sei un ragazzo che conosce solo la solitudine, ti ho conosciuto veramente troppo tardi.

So che sei troppo giovane per gestire tutta questa rabbia, ma… Ora sono qui, fatti aiutare > pensò.

“Abbiamo delle persone che ci vogliono bene” rispose.

Sasuke abbassò il pugno, sospirando.


	3. Ritorno a scuola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Back to School(?) del forum Piume d'Ottone".

Ritorno a scuola 

Shikamaru si sedette al suo banco e sorrise, vedendo la schiena di Sasuke davanti a lui.  
< Se non fosse per lui, avrei trovato noioso tornare a lezione. Non c'è niente che possa risultarmi utile qui per diventare un ninja migliore.  
Sono un genio, posso imparare anche da solo tutta la teoria che voglio. Per la pratica dovrò aspettare fin troppo >.  
Si leccò le labbra voluttuosamente.  
< Lui, però, è diverso. Posso imparare davvero tanto osservarlo.  
Ha delle capacità innate affascinante > pensò, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.   
Il suo sguardo si confondeva con quello delle innumerevoli ragazze intente a fissare Uchiha con aria innamorata.

[107].


	4. Sotto le stelle cadenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: NaruSaku: stelle cadenti  
> Scritto sentendo: James Morrison - I won't let you go; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42hSYctfDDo.

Sotto le stelle cadenti

Naruto incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, guardando il cielo sopra di lui concentrato sulle diverse costellazioni e disse: "Ti chiedi mai se ci sia vita là fuori?".

Sasuke era steso sull'erba accanto a lui, con il viso nascosto da un braccio. Rispose piccato: "Mi basta quella che c'è su questo di pianeta".

Naruto si voltò verso di lui. < Siamo tutti sullo stesso pianeta e non riusciamo ad andare d'accordo. Mi chiedo se ora che sono Hokage riuscirò a realizzare il mio sogno di pace tra i ninja > pensò. "Tu resterai al mio fianco o ti stancherai anche di me?" lo interrogò.

Sasuke si volse verso di lui e gli accarezzò il viso, promettendo: "Resterò".

Naruto gli sorrise e gli diede un bacio delicato sulle labbra.


	5. Rincuorato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di Jey S. Batey: #2, Naruto, NaruSasu:  
> Il ritorno a Konoha non era stato semplice, ma Naruto era lì per lui.

Rincuorato

Naruto posò un bacio delicato sulla spalla di Sasuke, steso nel letto, le iridi rosse di Uchiha illuminavano la stanza. I capelli di Sasuke, che il ninja stava facendo crescere in una cascata nera, erano punteggiati dalle ciocche dorate dell’amante. Uzumaki gli accarezzò la punta dell’orecchio, vedendolo arrossire e gli si mise a cavalcioni, cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe. Strusciarono i loro bacini, facendo scontrare le loro intimità.

«Devo sembrarti il solito ingrato…» soffiò Sasuke. Sentì Naruto posargli dei baci delicati sulle labbra, accarezzandogli le guance. «… Tu ti sei occupato di me dal mio ritorno ed io non faccio altro che farmi sopraffare dall’angoscia e dal dolore» gemette.

Naruto gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, entrambi indossavano un anello d’oro.

«Non si può ignorare il dolore, dopo aver attraversato tutte le sofferenze che hai vissuto tu sin dall’infanzia» lo rassicurò, pensando: "Soprattutto perché al villaggio continuano a giudicarti, ma impareranno ad apprezzarti. Ti amo e mostrerò a tutti quanto vali".

"Mi sono lasciato dominare dal mio dolore e dalla pazzia. Lui mi ha ricondotto alla ragione e a casa. Ora lui è l’unico a cui voglio arrendermi: al suo amore e al piacere che sa darmi" pensò Sasuke e sentendo le mani dell’altro accarezzarlo, iniziò a gemere. I suoi versi rochi e spezzati risuonavano nella stanza, Naruto sussurrava il suo nome con voce suadente. Sasuke sentiva le gambe dell’altro strusciare contro i suoi fianchi e inarcò la schiena, le natiche nude celate dalle coperte di seta blu notte.


End file.
